Lemmy Koopa
Lemmy Koopa is a main character in the AU KoopalingTale. He first appears in the forest after the protagonist exits the Ruined Observatory. He serves as a supporting character in a Neutral and True Pacifist Route and as the final boss and heroic antagonist in a Genocide Route. Profile Appearance Lemmy is a short Koopa with a large smile. He wears an unzipped orange hoodie, a white t-shirt and black shorts with white stripes. He has black pupils that disappear when he is serious or angry. When Lemmy uses magical psychokinesis, his left eye glows orange and green. Personality Lemmy is laid back, often sleeping on the job and taking breaks. His laziness is a combination of fatalism and apathy. He wonders if his indolence stems from his knowledge that any progress he makes will be erased when the timeline resets. Conversely, he suggests that this knowledge could be "a poor excuse for being lazy." Though Lemmy is usually agreeable, he becomes eerily serious at particular moments. He is also observant; Lemmy reads the protagonist's expressions and can often tell when they have already done certain tasks. He enjoys making bad puns, although the fact that he performs at WNDY Hotel/Resort hints that he may be a talented comedian. He enjoys science fiction and loves to drink hot chocolate. He also hates making promises. Lemmy may have a scientific background. Evidence includes the quantum physics book, workshop, his relationship to Iggy, affinity for science, and his timeline research. Abilities Lemmy can quickly travel or teleport using what he calls "shortcuts." Lemmy excels in combat and fights with unique abilities that include: Karmic Retribution, changing the effect of gravity on the SOUL, and attacking the protagonist in the selection menus. His magic reacts to EXP; Karmic Retribution is weaker if the protagonist had little EXP. Because of his "research," he has knowledge of timelines and the SAVE function. However, he does not retain his memories when the protagonist loads a SAVE, and he cannot use the SAVE function. His awareness of time travel makes him scrupulous, and he recognizes when the protagonist is behaving unusually. Lemmy reads the protagonist's expression and determines if they have experienced events before and are repeating them. He also knows how much EXP the protagonist has and comments on it when judging them. Lemmy also plays the saxophone, though he is only seen playing it once. Larry finds his "incidental music" annoying, implying that he has played many times before. Like other characters, Lemmy is aware of when the game's code suffers bugs and calls the protagonist a "dirty hacker" if they achieve an impossible ending of a Neutral Route. Main Story Neutral Route Lemmy introduces himself to the protagonist in Frostin Woods after he initially appears as a silhouette. He explains that he has no interest in capturing humans, but that his brother, Larry, does. Then, Lemmy hides the protagonist behind a hedge whose shape is identical to the protagonist's. Larry rushes onscreen, and the brothers discuss Lemmy's laziness and the importance of puzzle upkeep. Lemmy appears multiple times throughout Frostin Forest, observing and commentating on the puzzles but not engaging in any japery, except for the word search. Unlike Sans, you encounter Lemmy in Frostin Town. He also interrupts the hangout with Larry. If Larry is killed, you don't see him until the Judgement Hall. After entering Sparkling Falls, Lemmy is found manning a sentry station, and asks the protagonist if they want to take a break with him. If the protagonist agrees, he takes them to Fry Guy's via "shortcut." The patrons warmly greet Lemmy, they sit down in a booth and he proceeds to treat the protagonist to a burger or fries. After some dialogue, a spotlight falls on him and the protagonist; time appears to stop as Lemmy tells the protagonist that a mask had been talking to Larry. Lemmy believes that someone is tricking Larry with an Echoing Face when the mask in question is Masky. Lemmy can be seen again in Sparkling Falls and pranks the protagonist with a red-eye telescope. The protagonist passes him sleeping at a sentry post in Lavaland when fleeing from Roy. Roy notices him sleeping and berates him mid-chase. Later, Lemmy sells Hot Pockets in Lavaland for 30G. If the protagonist attempts to buy a hot pocket when their inventory is full, he stacks a maximum of 30 hot pockets on their head for free. These "head pockets" vanish when the protagonist enters the next room. Further on, Lemmy waits outside of WNDY Hotel/Resort and asks the protagonist if they want to grab a bite to eat. He escorts the protagonist inside via "shortcut" and talks about some chick he has befriended that shares his affinity for puns. He tells the protagonist that this hot blonde chick made him promise to protect any human that left the Ruined Observatory and that, if he had not said anything, the protagonist would be "dead where they stand." He dismisses this as a joke immediately and says that he has done a great job protecting the protagonist. If the protagonist has not died before, Sans takes credit for their success. If the protagonist has died, Sans questions the validity of his statement. Before leaving, he tells the protagonist to take care of themself because someone really cares about them. Judgement The protagonist encounters Lemmy for the last time in the Judgement Hall. He explains that EXP and LOV are acronyms - "'EX'termination 'P'oints" and "'L'evel 'O'f 'V'iolence" and judges the protagonist for their current EXP. If the protagonist gained no EXP, Lemmy skips his judgment, instead praising the protagonist for embracing compassion and actively choosing to be merciful to the monsters throughout their journey. He reinforces the idea that the protagonist's actions shall decide the fate of the world in one of two ways: the protagonist lets Ludwig take their SOUL and allow the monsters to break the Barrier or they take Ludwig's SOUL to escape the Barrier themselves. Lemmy concludes that the protagonist now has enough determination and believes that they can do the right thing before leaving. * If the protagonist has heard his speech before, Lemmy notices their bored expression and offers a secret codeword that he uses to prove that they are a time traveler. After the protagonist loads their SAVE a few times, Lemmy's suspicions are affirmed and he gives them a key to his room.Inside Lemmy's room is a key to his workshop. If the protagonist gained EXP, Lemmy allows them a moment to think about their actions. He then emphasizes the importance of integrity and, if Larry is alive, concludes that whatever happens next is up to the protagonist. If the protagonist killed Larry, Sans expresses his suspicion that they have some special power. He then asks if the protagonist thinks it is their responsibility to do the right thing. Regardless of their answer, Lemmy reminds the protagonist of his late brother and leaves. If the protagonist returns to the Last Corridor after loading a SAVE, Lemmy judges the protagonist on their earned LV. Subsequent attempts to talk to Lemmy after judgment prompts him to tell the protagonist to "consider our session over." Endings After the protagonist defeats Omega Masky, Lemmy calls and informs them of the events that transpired after their departure. The content of this phone call varies depending on the protagonist's actions; a list of the endings that Lemmy describes is on the Neutral Route page coming soon. True Pacifist Ending Lemmy is absent from the Judgement Hall in a True Pacifist Route. There is also no SAVE point upon entering the corridor. He appears during the pre-Junior cutscene and meets Rosalina face-to-face for the first time. Masky binds Lemmy and the protagonist's other friends. However, the protagonist's friends protect them from Masky's attacks before the mask absorbs their SOULs. During the battle against Bowser Junior, Lemmy appears as one of the Lost Souls alongside Larry. Epilogue After defeating Bowser Junior, Lemmy stands alongside the other main characters. If the protagonist talks to him, he says a certain remark depending on what, if anything, the protagonist said to Rosalina in calls at the beginning of the game. When the protagonist is ready to leave, Lemmy exits the Underground and heads to the Surface along with the other characters. In the credits, Lemmy is seen riding a motorcycle on a highway, while Larry races alongside him in a car. Larry seems irritated when Lemmy overtakes him. Genocide Route Lemmy stalks and introduces himself to the protagonist as usual but requests that they continue pretending to be a human. He does not comment on the protagonist turning around before he asks them to. Lemmy goes along with Larry's japery and does not appear as an NPC as he does on other routes. After the protagonist crosses the bridge before Frostin Town, Lemmy warns them not to fight his brother or else they will "have the most horrid of days in their pathetic life." He then disappears and is absent until the Judgement Hall. If the protagonist aborts a Genocide Route by sparing Larry, Lemmy reappears at the Sparkling Falls sentry station and tells the protagonist he respects them for doing that. He continues to appear as if on a Neutral Route but does not take the protagonist to Fry Guy's since there is no one left in Frostin. Alternatively, Lemmy follows the protagonist if they kill Larry. The protagonist encounters Lemmy in the Judgement Hall for his battle. After defeating Lemmy, the protagonist's EXP is set to 99999, granting them LV 20. Relations The Protagonist/Luihi Lemmy's attitude towards the protagonist depends on their actions, though he usually enjoys pranking them and occasionally hanging out with them unless they killed Larry. Near the end of a Neutral Route, he judges them on their EXP. At the end of the True Pacifist Route, Lemmy considers them a good friend. Lemmy initially considers the protagonist to be an "anomaly"; his intentions of befriending them were in hopes that they would stop resetting the timeline. However, he also says that the protagonist did not die after their initial encounter because of his promise to Rosalina. This may imply he would have killed the protagonist or that he protected them from life-threatening harm after their first encounter. Larry Lemmy cares for and admires his younger brother. He reads him bedtime stories and gives him presents under the identity of Santa. Nonetheless, Lemmy likes to mess with Larry, sending him bad puns on the UnderNet. He also leaves a dirty sock in their living room for Larry to fuss over. Lemmy worries about others hurting Larry or taking advantage of him. In some Neutral Endings, Lemmy is afraid to tell Larry about other characters' deaths, so he lies about them going on a vacation. Rosalina Rosalina and Lemmy share a love of bad jokes and are friends even though they never see each other face-to-face until the epilogue, the Family Ending, or the Exiled Queen Ending. Before the protagonist's arrival, Lemmy and Rosalina shared jokes through the door to the Ruined Observatory. While not being one to make promises, Lemmy complies with Rosalina's request to watch over and protect any human that exits the Ruined Observatory. At the end of a Genocide Route, he indirectly apologizes to her, as he is forced to break his promise to stop the protagonist. Iggy Though there is evidence that Lemmy and Iggy have worked together in the past, Lemmy only alludes to this in the epilogue. It is also noteworthy that if Larry and Roy are called just before entering the Laboratory, Lemmy appears in the call and state that there may be Koopas inside the lab. This hints that he knows about the True Lab since Shell, an amalgamate containing several Koopas can be found there. M. G. Kamek A few things hint at a connection between Lemmy and M. G. Kamek. Evidence includes the blueprints and veiled machine found in his workshop, the sprites used for his skull-like laser guns (labeled kamekblaster in the game files), and his unexplained scientific research on the "anomaly" and timelines. Trivia * If the player attempts to name the fallen human "Lemmy," the game responds "Denied." and prevents the name from being used. * Lemmy and Ludwig are the only main characters known to play an instrument: saxophone and piano, respectively. * The reason that Lemmy plays the saxophone is unknown, as the creator just says 'You shouldn't question things.' * It's also implied that Lemmy is a fan of illusions and card tricks, as he is shown multiple times to use cards, not to mention he uses cards in his battle.